<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World of Chaos (Splatoon) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572060">A World of Chaos (Splatoon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Chaos, Gen, Splatfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final splatfest in Inkopolis Square has finished. Chaos won in all 3 categories. Pearl and all the inklings and octolings that were on team chaos are ecstatic they've won. However Pearl seems different then from before. How long is it before Off The Hook is broken up and chaos winning has fully taken effect. Can Inkopolis ever be restored back to it's original state?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chaos Reigns Supreme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[A/N: I'm not the best at writing so bear with me, but I'll improve one day.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> "CHAOS REIGNS!" Pearl shouted as Marina shouted, "NOOOOOOOOO!"</p>
</blockquote><p> That what was all Agent 4 could hear. All you could hear was screaming. Happy and angry screaming. Agent 4 got why the people on the opposite team was pretty angry. Some of them stayed up all 3 days just to help their team win. Ironically that's pretty chaotic. "You know what they said! Loser has to take all the graffiti down!" An inkling shouted energetically at their friend. Agent 3 turned to Agent 8. "I'll help you clean off the graffiti if you want to." Agent 8 nodded his head and sighed. Agent 3 squatted down by the voting booth and peeled a sticker off. They still had the silver ink colors. '<em>This was the last splatfest for a while..</em>' Agent 3 thought looking back up at the tv.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "Pearl.." Marina said. "Huh yeah Marina?" Pearl said getting comfy in her chair. "I'm scared for the future of Inkopolis.. you know since you invoked article 4 of splatfests. Why wouldn't you want a world of Order, where everything is perfect." Marina said. "Marina! Like I said when we first announced this together. Who wouldn't wanna live in a world where you never know what's gonna happen the next day!" Marina sighed, knowing that this fight was useless. Pearl had invoked article 4! Who knows what's gonna happen to the world now..  "Ayo Marina, you going to your house or mine?" Pearl asked Marina. "Oh, I might visit the DeepSea Metro for a bit, don't know why but I kinda miss it." Pearl shrugged, "must be the octoling ink in you." Pearl got her dualies from the back studio and walked to the door. "I'll catch ya later Marina!" Pearl said walking off on her short stubby legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Pearl walked past her rooms of storage. Pearl suddenly realized how weird it was not having Marina in her mansion. Marina's always there as much as she can. "I hope she's doing okay.." Pearl mumbled. "Marina's probably okay though, she managed to escape the octarian army I'm sure she'll be fine." Pearl walked into her room and hung up her splat dualies on the metal she had someone install for her. She looked at the ink container in them for a second and hopped into her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Pearl was interrupted by a crashing sound somewhere in her house. Pearl jumped up from her bed and rushed over and grabbed one of her splat dualies. '<em>If this is Marina, I hope she brought crabby cakes..</em>' Pearl thought, walking as silently as she could. '<em>Why is Marina up at this hour? Did the Splatfest effect her sleep schedule? Maybe she did wanna come to my house after all.</em>' Endless possibilities. Pearl checked every room, even the ones without windows. Suddenly another crash could be heard. Pearl dashed to the location of where the sound came from. "Look Marina, if this is some kind of surprise I already know you're here." Pearl turned around and saw a figure. An octoling! Pearl jumped and almost fell over before regaining her balance. "Who are you?!" Pearl demanded. "Mizuta Ahato, but I prefer Dedf1sh." She was different from the octolings in Inkopolis. What stood out to Pearl the most was her green skin. Her tentacles were also different. A dark blue to pink ombre. Pearl has only seen ombre tentacles once. "Are you, from the DeepSea Metro?" Pearl asked. "That doesn't matter." Pearl realized she didn't have her ink tank. '<em>What am I gonna do now?</em>'' Pearl looked around. "I only have a few more minutes left until she's back to normal." Dedf1sh said quietly. "Leave my house before I use my dualie!" Pearl said lifting up the dualie. "Hear me out Houzuki, you were on Team Chaos, correct?" Pearl nodded slowly letting her guard down a bit. "Well, the world changing daily isn't the only thing that chaos brings. Rules can be broken now! Dj Octavio can finally take back what is mi-his." Pearl stared at Dedf1sh for a second. "Do you wanna take over the world or something?" She asked. "I would like to, our turf was taken in the Great Turfwar!" Dedf1sh said. "Oh time's running out. Pearl think about what this world can be, it's in you power." Dedf1sh dashed out the door and left Pearl there paralyzed. Even though Pearl was excited for how the world is gonna turn out, is it gonna turn into a bad world? Pearl shook her head and sighed. '<em>It's super late, I need to go to bed or else I'm gonna be a pile of calamari tomorrow. </em>' Pearl walked back to her room and attempted to go to bed, even though she was still trying to process what had happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Agent 8, Agent 3, and the rest of Team Order were cleaning up the stickers. "I think we got about halfway." An inkling said, who was wearing the Zekko Hoodie. Agent 8 looked around the area. "We've finished the stickers on Off The Hook's studio!" Another inkling shouted. "How long did this take us for the window?" An octoling asked. "About an hour and a half." Another octoling responded looking at their watch. "Now I see why I wanted Order to win.. this is off to a chaotic start." An inkling said, getting onto the floor to pick off more of the stickers. Agent 8 got up and looked at Agent 3. "Doing this was worth fighting for my team." Agent 3 put some stickers in the trash can. "Yeah, I guess so." Agent 3 and Agent 8 went back to cleaning up the graffiti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chaos V.S Order 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>     "Y'all know what time it is! Pearl said. "It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!"</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>  Pearl woke up, barely getting any sleep. Whatever happened last night, she probably would ask Marina. She is an octoling after-all. "I might play a few turf wars after the news." Pearl said grabbing her dualies off the hook. Pearl looked at her clock. '<em>I better to the studio before Marina comes knocking at my door</em>.' Pearl thought putting on her shoes. Pearl opened her door and made sure to lock it. </p><p> </p><p>  When she got to Inkopolis Square she was surprised with how clean it was. The whole square was sparkly. There was the occasional inkling or octoling talking with their friends or looking at their phone. Pearl walked into the studio and put her things aside. "Pearlie!" Marina shouted. Pearl looked up. "Yeah? What is it Marina?" Marina looked out the window at the inklings. "I was in the DeepSea Metro with Cap'n Cuttlefish, and well.. He told me Dj Octavio found a new way to put octolings and inklings under his control." Pearl remembered what happened last night. "Do you know anyone by the name of Mizuta Ahato, or Dedf1sh?" Pearl asked. "I would've jumped right into action, if I didn't leave my ink tank here." Pearl said, crossing her legs. "I recognize the name... but I don't know exactly who they are." Marina said looking down. "Pearl, I'm scared on what's gonna happen to Inkopolis. The world is changing daily, things are getting more chaotic then I thought they would." Marina looked up at Pearl. "What if Off the Hook does break up?" Pearl sat forward. "Marina!" Pearl said loudly. "We're Off the Hook, not even that. You're my best Marina. You know how much I love you." Pearl and Marina's manager could be heard. "It's almost time for Inkopolis News, so get ready." Their manager said. Marina pulled over her turn tables and Pearl laid back in her chair. Everything was running normal, at least for now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Agent 4 grabbed her heavy splatling and sat outside on the seating by Judd and Li'l Judd. The ink color she currently had was magenta. It was about 6 minutes until Agent 4 couldn't hold her splatling as well so she put it by her side. 'Where is he?' Agent 4 thought, taking out her phone. She tapped on the messaging app and sent Agent 8 a message. </p><p> </p><p>'<strong>Agent 8 where r u?</strong>'</p><p>'<strong><em>I am bye the gear shops I want new clothing </em></strong>'</p><p>'<strong>Oh okay don't forget that we're playing turf war together </strong>'</p><p>'<strong><em>ok </em></strong>'</p><p> </p><p> Agent 4 put her phone back and stared at Inkopolis Square. It was really pretty out today. The sky was clear and the great zapfish was out and about. Agent 8 came running to Agent 4. "Sorry I'm late, I wanted new gear..." Agent 8 said. Agent 8 was wearing the neo octoling gear, however he also had the fake contacts on. "It's alright Agent 8! You're here now, so let's get going." Agent 4 said, grabbing her heavy splatling. Agent 8 was using the gold dynamo roller. It was pretty good at inking turf. It takes longer to swing it but, when it does hit someone it splats them in one hit usually. Agent 4 and 8 walked into Deca Tower. </p><p> </p><p> Agent 4 and Agent 8 barely won the match, but in the end one of their teammates went to the side of the map. Agent 4 looked inside Off the Hook's studio and waved. They both waved back. "So what else do you wanna do today?" Agent 4 asked, while Agent 8 looked at some of the birds as they flew away. He was still amazed at how they could fly. He watched them as they flew above them. "Agent 8?" Agent 4 asked while waving her hand in front of him. Agent 8 turned his head to Agent 4. "Do you know what else you wanna do today?" Agent 4 asked. Agent 8 shrugged. "Oh, I'm gonna go hang out with Callie and Marie then!" Agent 4 said, running to the entrance to Octo Canyon. Agent 8 looked back inside Off the Hook's studio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> The sun was finally setting and the sky was a pretty orange/pink color. "I can't believe the day has gone by so fast Pearl." Marina said, sliding her turntables to their usual spot. "I missed your mansion a lot when I went down to the metro I wanted to go to your house but, it was late out and didn't want to disturb you sleeping." Marina explained. "So I'm coming tonight!" She said, excitingly. "I'm happy you're coming too, Marina." Pearl walked over to the door. "It felt really empty with out you." Marina moved her front tentacle. “Yeah I felt empty without you too.” Marina opened the door and they both walked out with Pearl falling behind sometimes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Pearl opened the door to her mansion and Pearl and Marina both walked in. "It's just how I remembered it!" Marina said. Pearl leaned her ink tank by the door and caught up to Marina up ahead. Pearl looked back at the place where that octoling was last seen. "Have you been owning the turf war matches?" Pearl asked. Marina shifted her weight, "I haven't been playing turf war really." she responded. Pearl looked up. "Why not?" she asked. "The final splatfest stressed me out so much since we first learned about it." Pearl walked over to her dark leather sofa and sat on it. "So have you been owning the turf wars you've been playing?" Pearl asked. Marina shook her head. "I've been pretty nervous since we first learned about the final splatfest, and then you invoked Article 4..." Pearl sat at the edge of the sofa. "Oh, I didn't know that." Marina shifted her weight and said, "I hope everyone gets along, that's what my perfect world would've been." Pearl stood up. "I'm sure everyone will get along, inklings and octolings." A shattering sound was heard from around the house. "Holy carp!" Pearl shouted. "What was that?" Marina asked Pearl. Pearl turned to Marina and said, "I have no idea, but don't want you to get hurt Marina." Pearl said. “How about I search the right side of the house and you search the left?” Pearl asked. “But the sound came from the right.” Marina replied. “You can search for clues..?” Pearl responded. Marina nodded and went to go search the left side. Pearl started getting closer and closer to the location of the sound. An octoling was also looking around, but it wasn’t Marina. “We meet again Houzuki.” The octoling had the standard enemy octoling hair and outfit. “How did you-“ Pearl started. “Off the Hook is famous, even with the octarians.” Pearl was shocked. She was that famous?! Pearl shook her head. That’s besides the point. “What do you want from me?” Pearl demanded. “How about the inklings and octarians start over?” The octoling asked. Pearl shook her head. “I only learned about what you’ve done in school, and it didn’t sound like something I would wanna mess with.” Pearl said, looking around to see if Marina would end up coming. The octoling took out an octoshot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Marina was searching around to find any clues, but she couldn’t. She was on the opposite side of the house anyways. “Maybe I should go to Pearl, we split up when there’s an intruder in the house..” Marina mumbled. Marina rushed to the other side of the house but was greeted with glass shards, pink ink, and magenta ink. “Pearl?!” Marina shouted. Marina looked around the house panicking. ‘<em>Where do I recognize the magenta ink though?</em>’ Marina thought. “Agent 8 and the octarians!” She shouted. “Did they kidnap her?! What for? I should go tell Cap’n Cuttlefish about this. I’m sure he’ll know what to do.” Marina didn’t know what else to do besides find Cap’n Cuttlefish and tell him what happened. Marina looked at the clock. It was 10 P.M. He should still be up. Marina rushed out the door to go to Inkopolis Square and to the metro to find Cap’n Cuttlefish. ‘<em>I just hope Pearl will be alright...</em>’ Marina thought going down into the metro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[A/N: I tried my best best for this even if it did take a little bit but, I’m a bit rusty because of quarantine.]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Agents of Inkopolis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Yo, Marina! Tell the people the good news before we introduce the stages!" Pearl said. "Huh? Like, right now?! Um... What was the good news again?" Marina asked quietly."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  The DeapSea metro was where Agent 8 first began his journey to Inkopolis. Marina found herself back in the Metro to figure out how to save Pearl from the octarians. '<em>I can't believe they took Pearl, it doesn't make any sense. She's an inkling and I'm an octoling, it makes much more sense to take me</em>' Marina stood in front of Cap'n Cuttlefish clearly worried. "Marina, what are you doing at the DeepSea Metro so late?" He asked. "Pearl got kidnapped by the octarian army!" Marina said. "What?!" Cap'n Cuttlefish said. "That Octavio... The Squid Beak Splatoon can take him down any day!" He held up his bamboozler into the air. "I think we should wait until tomorrow though, the agents are probably still sleeping and we can't beat them without a team!" He said. Marina nodded and said, "thank you Cap'n." Marina started walking outside with Cap'n Cuttlefish waving behind her. Marina stood outside the metro entrance and sighed. '<em>I should probably go to my apartment tonight, I really hope Pearl is doing okay...</em>' Marina thought, then began walking to her apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Agent 8 woke up to his phone buzzing from the text messages Cap'n Cuttlefish was sending. Agent 8 got sat up, grabbed his phone, and looked at it. His vision was still blurry so he waited it out. He looked up and saw a figure. "Agent 3...?" he asked. "Mhmm?" she said. "You already woke up?" He asked. Agent 3 shook her head. "I stayed up the whole night." Agent 8 widened his eyes. "How can you even do that..?" He asked. Agent 3 shrugged and went back to looking at her phone. "Did you see the text message Cap'n Cuttlefish sent?" Agent 8 asked her. "Oh yeah I did." She said, looking back at her phone. Her eyes then widened after seeing what he sent. "PEARL WENT MISSING?!" She shouted. Agent 8 squinted his eyes at her and nodded. "Yeah... Marina said she went missing at around 10 P.M..." Agent 3 read the rest of the long text, sometimes with a few words misspelled. "So I guess we're all gathering up at Octo Canyon.." Agent 8 gasped quietly. "But what about me..." Agent 3 looked at him. "I'm sure you'll be fine, even though Octavio is there.." She said. "I think I'm gonna go back to sleep." Agent 3 nodded, "I might do the same later."Agent 8 laid back down and his closed his eyes. Agent 3 put her phone in her pocket and went to the closet. She put on the black hoodie with the hero runners and put on a backwards cap. She grabbed a replica of the hero shot and her ink tank, then went outside the apartment. It was a pretty windy night so she was glad she decided to put on a hoodie. She stared out across to Inkopolis Square with all the lights. Agent 8 and her were both on the same team, she was never really close to Agent 4 as much as she was to Agent 8. Agent 3 sighed and started walking to Inkopolis Square. '<em>I should just play some turf war until dawn</em><em>.' </em> She thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Agent 3 walked back into the apartment at around 4 A.M. "W-Who's there?!" Someone called out. "Don't worry Agent 8, it's just me." Agent 8 let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just being careful because I'm an octoling who escaped.." Agent 8 said. "I'm sure Octavio would just send his minions to the other octolings first." Agent 3 said. Agent 8 stumbled back to the kitchen. "You should sleep, since I'm already awake I'll make sure no one breaks in." Agent 3 putting her ink tank on the table. "Oh okay, thanks Agent 3." Agent 8 walked slowly to go back to sleep. Agent 3 sighed and turned on her phone. There wasn't any news articles about Pearl going missing yet. They were most likely going to show up when Pearl doesn't appear on the news tomorrow. Agent 3 sighed and put her phone on sleep mode. It was 4:56 and they were going to meet at 8:00. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "There's an octoling in the Squid Beak Splatoon?!" Callie asked, excitingly. Cap'n Cuttlefish nodded. "Yes, I believe he is a fan of the Calamari Inkantation. So he's on our side." Marie came up from the sewer in her Agent 2 clothes. "Hi Gramps." She said. "Where's Agent 3 and Agent 4?" Marie asked. "They're not here." Callie said, sitting in her usual spot in Octo Canyon. Agent 4 came up a few minutes later. "Hi." She said. Lastly Agent 3 came up in her hero suit. "Where's the octoling?" Callie asked, leaning over. "I don't know, he was behind me earlier." Agent 3 turned around and looked behind her. "I'll go find him." She said and jumped in. </p><p> </p><p> A few minutes later Agent 8 came up with the neo octoling armor on and didn't even look at DJ Octavio. He went over and sat down by the Ammo Knights Enhancifier. Agent 3 went over and stood by him. "Where's Marina?" Cap'n Cuttlefish asked while walking over to Callie. "It's a bit strange that we brought an octoling here?" Marie asked. "I thought he would feel right at home here." Cap'n Cuttlefish responded. "But, I see that now we could've met up somewhere else. I just thought he would feel at home and tell us about what the Octarian Army is like." Agent 8 eyes were half closed and he was looking at the ground. Marina then came up from the sewer. "I'm sorry guys I got a bit lost." Marina said, looking up. The Squid Sisters! Marina blushed a little bit. She was right here in front of her idols! Callie waved to Marina with Marie doing the same shortly after. Marina waved excitedly and took a deep breath. '<em>I need to help find Pearl now.</em>' Marina thought.</p><p> </p><p> "So what's the plan, Gramps?" Marie asked Cap'n Cuttlefish. "I was thinking that Agent 8 would explain where the Octarians are and we would work from there." He explained. Agent 8 looked up and avoided any eye contact with DJ Octavio. "We were underground after we lost the Great Turf..." He explained. Agent 8 could feel DJ Octavio staring at him. He was most likely mad and Agent 8 couldn't blame him, he left him and is now a traitor. Agent 8 shook his head. "There's 3 entrances. One of them was emergency evacuation and is hidden. The other 2 are still hidden but, they're a lot less hidden." He explained. Agent 8 quickly realized he just talked about the 'secret.' Agent 8 looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry DJ Octavio..." He mumbled, very silently. "So where is this hideout you're talking about?" Callie asked Agent 8. "Well, there's 2 of them... Same thing with the entrances for both, just in different places. There's one by Octo Valley and another one by Octo Canyon. But, I don't know how DJ Octavio's octarians were able to kidnap Pearl when he's right there..." He said. "I have my ways." DJ Octavio said. "And those are?" Marie asked. "Why would I tell an inkling?" DJ Octavio asked. "I think we should all split up to cover more turf to get there quicker, along with no surprise attacks." Cap'n Cuttlefish said, leaning on his bamboozler. "So which hideout are we going to first?" Callie asked. "I was thinking go to the one that is closer to Octo Canyon." Cap'n Cuttlefish said. "Who's going with who?" Callie asked again. "I'll put Agent 3 with Agent 8 because, I trust Agent 3 to successfully invade the secret entrance with Agent 8!" He said. "Oh um, Mr. Cuttlefish, I need to stay in Inkopolis Square to do the news.." Marina said. "Oh, you're right, I guess I'll just go with Agent 2." He said. "Woah Gramps, are you sure you're prepared enough for it?" Marie asked. "I'm as prepared as an old cuttlefish like me could be!" He exclaimed, raising up his bamboozler. "So me and Agent 4 are going together?" Callie asked. Cap'n Cuttlefish nodded and Callie turned to Agent 4. "Sorry for trying to kill you when we first met, Agent 4." Agent 4 stood up. "It's fine."  Agent 8 stood up and looked at the snow globe DJ Octavio is in. "So Agent 1 and Agent 4 are going to the right side, Agent 3 and Agent 8 are going to the secret entrance, and lastly Agent 2 and I are going to the left side." Cap'n Cuttlefish said. "In time of chaos Squidbeak let's go!" Cap'n Cuttlefish said. Everyone split up to go to the entrances.</p><p> </p><p> Agent 8 walked up to DJ Octavio's snow globe. "DJ Octavio.. I'm sorry for going against you, but kidnapping Pearl wasn't the best thing to do.." Agent 8 said. "Gya haha, you'll unterstand one day." DJ Octavio said. Agent 8 backed up. "Agent 3, let's go I still remember where the entrance is." Agent 8 said. Agent 3 walked up to Agent 8 and stood behind him. "We need to get our ink tanks before we do anything." She said. Agent 8 looked back. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Agent 8 and Agent 3 went back to Inkopolis Square to go back to their apartment. After this they'll be back to their agent duties of fighting off the octarians. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That Stupid Phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol I'm sorry for disappearing :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> "You know... The single most important celebration of our culture? The Spla-" Pearl started. "OOH! THE SPLATFEST!" Marina exclaimed.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>   Agent 3 opened the door to their apartment with Agent 8 following behind. Agent 3 grabbed her ink tank from her side of the closet and checked her phone. "Huh?" she mumbled. Agent 3 shut off her phone and threw it at the table. "Why are you being so reckless with your phone..?" Agent 8 asked her. "Oh, it's nothing." Agent 3 said, picking her phone and looking at the crack on the right side. "Did you break your phone?" He asked. "No, it's just a small crack." She replied. "Oh.." Agent 8 said. He walked over and picked up her phone, then tried to turn it on. "Agent 3, you broke it.." He said, trying to turn it back on. It was <em>just</em> a scratch. That was clearly a lie, the whole screen was shattered. "Why'd you break your phone? It's going to be kinda expensive to repair it." He said, brushing the side of his hand across the screen. "It's fine. I'll just do a few turf wars and get enough money for a new one." She said, walking to the front door. "Do you know exactly where this 'secret entrance is?'" Agent 3 demanded. Agent 8 looked down and said, "well, I don't really know exactly where it is. But, I do know the general location." He said. "Well, figure out the exact location. I need to take care of something." Agent 3 said. "But we were going to leave now." Agent 8 said. "Look, this is important. It won't take long." Agent told him, running out the door. Agent 8 sighed and walked to the closet. He opened the door, grabbed his inktank and octoshot and closed it again. </p><p> </p><p>  Agent 3 walked down the stairs to the DeepSea Metro. '<em>Why does that stupid phone want to bother me?</em>' Agent 3 thought. Agent 3 walked down the steps slowly, making sure not to trip. She got to the end and looked around. It was the same as when Agent 8 and everyone escaped. '<em>Must've been some stupid virus..</em>' She thought. She groaned and turned around. Agent 3 suddenly got shot in the head. Agent 3 flung her head around and focused her eyes. "Huh..?" Agent 3 mumbled. '<em>There's still sanitized octolings?!</em>' Agent 3 thought. The sanitized octoling came running at her. "Destroy.." Agent 3 got ready but was already being attacked before she got to counter the attack. Agent 3 struggled to get out of it's grip. She turned into her inkling form and starting swimming however, it had grabbed her tentacle. Agent 3 turned back to a human and kept struggling. '<em>How are they so strong?!</em>' Agent 3 thought. </p><p>   Agent 8 decided to wait until Agent 3 got back to attack the octarians. '<em>Should I play some matches?</em>' He thought. '<em>No, if she was to call be in the middle of one I can just leave in the middle.</em>' Agent 8 went to go sit at the bar stool at the kitchen island. He dropped his inktank and weapon and sighed. "I'll just write out my stress then.." Agent 8 mumbled and went to the notes app on his phone. It took him a little while to realize that Agent 3 couldn't call him. "How could I be so stupid?!" He yelled at himself. '<em>I should look for her then..</em>' He thought, picking his gear back up. He grabbed his and Agent 3's phone and put his in his left pocket and Agent 3's in the right. Agent 8 ran outside their apartment and looked up at the sky. The sun was already setting. '<em>Has it already been that long since she left?!</em>' Agent 8 started panicking. He ran to Inkopolis Square in hopes she would be there. He ran up to a random inkling. "H-have you seen an inkling, 1 tentacle on each side, usually wears a jacket with reflective stripe?" The inkling thought for a few seconds, then shook their head. "Oh.. well thanks anyways." He smiled nervously. </p><p> </p><p>  Agent 8 sighed and grabbed Agent 3's phone. He pushed the on button and waited a bit. He knew it most likely not worth bothering to even try, but he had a little bit of hope that it would turn on. Agent 8 gave up, then the phone lit up. "WOAH!" He said, collecting his thoughts together. It felt wrong looking through his roommates phone, his roommate was also a girl so that piled up to the awkwardness. "I'll just look to see if.." He said, thinking about what to do about not violating her privacy. He waited a bit for her phone to finish turning on. "WAHHH?!" Agent 8 yelled. "Why did she go alone.." Agent 8 asked himself. TarTar had hijacked her phone and asked her to come to the DeepSea Metro. '<em>Why didn't I go with her?</em>' He asked himself. He had two decisions at hand, and each one would change what happened greatly. If he decided to go alone he might never find Agent 3, or he might be overpowered by the whole army. If he went to find Agent 3, they might never find Pearl. Agent 8 thought deeply. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "I still have my old octarian gear, I could probably blend in with the other octolings. Then, after I figure out what's happening at the octoling hideouts.. I can find Agent 3!" Agent 8 said, proud of himself for thinking up of a plan which would most likely work. Agent 8 decided to switch out his weapon and grab his N-ZAP 85. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Agent 8 dug around the closet looking for his old Octarian gear. Agent 8 hid it when he finally escaped the Octarian Army. "Oh, yay! There it is!" Agent 8 exclaimed, ripping it out of the pile. Agent 8 took a few steps back and looked at how horrible the closet look. "Ha.. I should probably clean this up." Agent 8 said.</p><p> </p><p> After a few minutes he was finally done, with a neatly organized closet too. It's rarely ever clean because Agent 3 just throws something in it or rips something out. "I really need to stop procrastinating.." He said putting on his gear and hanging his ink tank over his right shoulder. Agent 8 walked into his bedroom and grabbed a screwdriver from his nightstand and took apart his glasses. '<em>Now~ to find that chip..</em>' he thought ripping apart random wires and wishing that it won't accidentally blow up. He took out all the wires in it and the other computer parts in it. A wave of relief rushed over him that it didn't explode the entire apartment, or the entire city. Agent 8 ran to to the door and looked back at the room. He didn’t know if he would ever see that apartment again. “Well... it’s time to try and save my best friend.” Agent 8 said, nervously and closed the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[A/N: I’m not really proud of this but you know at least I tried :D]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>